


Fixing What Was Broke

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [72]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to get back together with Lee<br/>prompt: fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing What Was Broke

Harry had begged, pleaded, and called in every favour he could to find Lee and when he had he wasn't surprised at where his lover was, in fact, he should have been surprised he hadn't thought to look there first. It had been miserable three weeks since Lee had walked off Seaview telling him he wasn't sure if he'd be coming back. He'd covered Lee's absence by telling the crew the skipper was taking some much needed time off but he'd be back. He only hoped he was right.

He needed to talk to Lee. He needed to apologise and see if they can fix their relationship. He understood later what a mistake he'd made. He should have never accused of Lee of the things he had. The words he spoke were out of frustration and anger at the circumstances and he'd taken both out on Lee/

They say hindsight is always twenty/twenty. If only he could find a way to apply what he learned in hindsight to the present when it was happening. He wouldn't be in the positing of begging forgiveness and the last three weeks wouldn't have happened.

As he parked his car he saw Lee put his book down and stand. He knew Lee wouldn't meet him half way, but at least his lover hadn't turned his back on him. It gave Harry hope that they can fix what he broke.


End file.
